extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ming
Confucianism|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750)|government = Celestial Empire|rank = Empire|tag = MNG|capital = Nanjing (1821) (until 1420) Beijing (1816) (since 1420)|culture = Chihan}} is a Chinese dynasty that is playable from 1382 to 1644, where it is annexed by . However, survives in Taiwan Island until 1683, the Kingdom of Tungning. See also: , Strategy Celestial Empire Ming has a unique government form called the Celestial Empire, reflecting the Chinese belief that a well-governed empire was evidence of divine sanction and blessing, whereas a poorly governed or tyrannical one was evidence that the Emperor could be deposed. The Celestial Empire government effect is technology cost -10%, a minimum province autonomy of +50%, and a Chinese Bureaucracy system. Chinese Bureaucracy comes with the Mandate of Heaven triggered modifier and a faction system. It is also the cultural union for the Chinese culture group. The Celestial Empire also imposes a minimum 50% local autonomy on all its provinces, further reducing the effectiveness of taxes, manpower, force limit and trading power available to Ming. It is common for only a fraction of a province's tax and manpower to become available for Ming. There is a way for Ming to reform and remove these crushing inefficiencies, that is to seek contact with Europeans, and westernize the country. Upon finishing westernization, not only does Ming get the western tech group, but it also loses the Celestial Empire government and Chinese Bureaucracy. Game Strategy The Mandate of Heaven is a strong modifier to ensure stability within the country, it is very important to keep it alive, losing it will mean an increase of +15 National unrest in total and an increase in stability cost. Rebels, including nationalists from cultures in Ming's cultural union, will rise up in every corner, while income and maximum manpower will be reduced. This is one one the main reasons for Ming to Westernize. When Ming starts westernisation, they will lose both Mandate of Heaven and Mandate of Heaven Lost and only the westernisation modifiers will come into play. Losing the mandate of heaven through an unlucky chain of events before westernisation can be attempted is not unlikely, but survivable. A Ming without Mandate of Heaven is not necessarily doomed, but the threat of rebellions effectively prohibits waging wars while the Mandate of Heaven is lost. The goal is to regain the Mandate of Heaven as soon as possible. To avoid losing the mandate of heaven due to low stability, Ming should make sure that it has at least +2 stability in case of sudden events and emperor deaths and keep good amounts of administrative power saved for those cases. Losing the Mandate of Heaven due to low legitimacy is a more difficult issue. With the expansion "common sense", surviving this will be significantly easier, since this has the option to retire an unhired advisor to gain a new one. But not in the base game. This is costly, but allows to selectively search for a theologian advisor (-2 national unrest). With this, Ming can bring its national unrest down to manageable levels, while hoping for an event that increases legitimacy. It goes without saying that Ming should stockpile money for this eventuality. If Ming doesn't have enough cash reserves, going into debt might be a better option than leaving the unrest unchecked. If the current heir to the Celestial Empire only has a weak or an average claim to the throne, Ming can try to switch to the Bureaucrat Faction and hope for the event that increases his claim strength. Factions Three factions compete for power and influence within the Ming Empire, each with a governing focus: * The Bureaucrats on administration and infrastructure. * The Eunuchs focus on trade and diplomacy. * The Temple on war and religion. Each faction has unique events that are themed around their government focus. The faction system is removed when Ming westernizes, and the Celestial Empire government is replaced with a feudal monarchy. Eunuch Faction If the Eunuch Faction is dominant, it provides bonuses to trade and diplomacy. 10 Diplomatic power is used to boost its influence by 10. Full list of effects: * Provincial trade power modifier: +10% * Diplomatic reputation: +1 * Stability cost modifier: +10% Temple Faction If the Temple Faction is dominant, it provides bonuses associated with war and peace deals. 10 Military power is used to boost its influence by 10. Full list of effects: * Manpower recovery speed: +10% * Unjustified demands: -25% * Diplomatic relations: -1 Bureaucrat Faction If the Bureaucrat Faction is dominant, the cost of buildings is lowered. 10 Administrative power is used to boost its influence by 10. Full list of effects: * Build cost: -10% * Possible advisors: +1 * Discipline: -5% Flavour Events The events for Ming China are a mixture of religious, reformation, and political events, from "The Arrival of Jesuits" to "The Closure of China" and "Qi Jiguang's Army Reforms". They will affect the country in many diverse ways, bringing factions in and out of favor and adding extra flavor. Decisions Repair of the Great Wall Requirements: *Is either or *Has not unlocked the national idea "Reparations of the Great Wall" *Owns all of the following: Taiyuan, Hejian, Baoding, Datong, Lanzhou, Xi'an, Yumen, Alxa, Beijing *Ruler has military skill is at least 5 Upon enactment: *Gain the modifier Reparations of the Great Wall for the rest of the campaign: ** +25% Fort defence ** +10% Fort maintenance Build the Forbidden City Requirements: * Is , or * Playing with normal or historical nations * If AI, is not playing a custom nation * Capital is Beijing or Nanjing * Does not have country modifier "The Forbidden City" * Is not at war * Has a level 3 Statesman advisor or ruler's administrative skill is at least 3 * If the country has factions, The Bureaucrat Faction is in power * Stability is at least +3 * Treasury contains at least 1 year's worth of income * Has at least 50 administrative power Upon enactment: * Lose ducats equal to 1 year of income * Lose 50 administrative power * Gain country modifier "The Forbidden City" for the rest of the campaign: ** −10% Stability cost ** +0.5 Yearly prestige Form Requirements: * Primary culture is Han, Cantonese, or Manchu * China does not exist * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 76 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a monarchy * Owns core province: Beijing (1816), Hebei (695), Suzhou (1822), Guangzhou (667), Chengdu (679) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to China * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Category:Countries Category:Confucian countries Category:Early Chinese countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Celestial Empires Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Beijing countries Category:Chinese countries